Él y yo en una nueva vida cap 2
by sia uchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una de las mejores amigas de Sakura Haruno, Hinata le precenta a Sakura, un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, que pasaría si Sasuke por más que intente seducirla Sakura no se anima a entregarse a él porque sigue recordando a su novio?


ÉL Y YO EN UNA VIDA NUEVA

Capitulo 2: no puedo comprenderlo

SAKURA POV:

Hinata después de presentarnos, me empezó a contar sobre él, yo no ponía mucha atención, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos, esos labios, como sea, la cuestión era que no podía dejar de mirarlo, reaccioné rápidamente, recordé que para poder salir con él, tenía que conocerlo, no era la única que veía a mi compañero de la cita, él también me miraba con ojos de amor, y mientras tanto, Hinata hablaba y hablaba de mi y de él, el celular de Hinata sonó, me volví a perder, pero esta vez no miraba a Sasuke, miraba a Hinata para no quedar en vergüenza.

- Bueno?

A Hinata se le escuchaba muy preocupada, no sabía con quien hablaba, pero parecía muy confiada con aquella persona.

- Si, voy para allá

Ella cortó la llamada, metió sus cosas en su bolsa, y nosotros 2 preocupados por quedarnos solos (juntos)

- Chicos, lo lamento, pero tengo que irme, se me puso un conflicto, es necesario que valla inmediatamente para allá, mientras tanto, pueden hablar de cosas que les gusten, o…, yo que se, piensen en algo, pero no se queden mudos, OK?, bye.

Entonces nos quedamos solos, me puse roja, pero por suerte, él se puso a escuchar música, tomé ese momento para leer mi libro, me sentía aliviada, pero me parecía gracioso el chico, él solo escuchaba música y hacía como que tocaba la batería y la guitarra, me supuse que él chico era uno de esas personas que escuchaban el Visual-K, y a mi igual, pero prefería disfrutar de un buen libro, en silencio, en paz, hice una comparación rápida entre amante de la música y fascinante de los libros, para mi era oficial, no iba a resultar para nada nuestra relación, luego tomé en cuenta lo que Hinata me había dicho,

"serio, guapo, etc.", después pensé, "yo soy igual que él, bueno…, mas o menos, pero de que éramos parecidos, en una escala del 1 al 10, éramos entre 8 y 9", volví a comparar y no resultó tan mal que digamos. Quería hablar con él pero no podía, los nervios me ganaban, y justo cuando iba a hablar él me habló.

- Que lees?

- nada, yo…

Él me quitó el libro antes de que yo terminara, eso creo que no lo puedo soportar en un chico, (las ansias de saber que hago, que leo, que veo, que pienso). Él empezó a revisar mi lectura y yo tenía ganas de arrebatárselo, pero, como era la primera cita, no lo hice, que tal si teníamos un futuro y se arruina con tremenda grosería.

- Así que lees ´´El primer amor´´

- bueno…, yo…, a mí me parece buena novela -dije apenada

- a mí me parece aburrida

- entonces, ¿que clase de libros o novelas lees?

- no lo se, casi no leo, pero si leo, creo que sería… ciencia ficción

- pues yo no leo eso, prefiero leer pacíficamente mi libro, entrégamelo

- ven por él

Esto era el colmo, parecía que me estaba retando, con una sonrisita de burla, no lo soportaba, pero yo no me iba a bajar a su nivel, tan solo iba a recuperar mi libro, cuando iba por él, me tuve que hincar en el sillón, pues lo estaba alejando de mi, pero, él me tomó de la cintura y me sentó junto a él.

- he notado que tienes un poco de frío

Era cierto, tenía un poco de frío, pero no era como para que me abrazara, puso mi cabeza junto a su pecho, era cálido, nada más había sentido eso cuando mi exnovio me abrazaba, sentía el latir de su corazón, latía con calma, por dentro de mi una enorme nube negra sobre mi, no podía creerlo, era la primera cita y ya me estaba abrazando, nadie nunca me había hecho eso, mientras tanto, por fuera, me sentía totalmente apenada, como él vio que no hacía ningún movimiento, coloco uno de sus audífonos en mi oreja, era música tranquila, como para una de esas noches con tu novio, pero la tranquilidad no duró para siempre, de repente, un enorme sonido tumbó mi oreja, era tipo música metalera, grité, y él se empezó a reír de mí.

- al parecer no te gusta la música metalera –dijo entre risas

- no!!!!, pero al parecer a ti si

- no, realmente no, esta canción me la pasó un amigo, no me gusta mucho ese tipo de canciones

- oye, espera un segundo, yo vine hasta tu lugar para que me devolvieras mi libro, lo cual no has hecho.

- ¿qué es más importante, tu libro, o yo? –dijo con cara burlona

- déjame pensar..., mi libro!!!

- no, no es cierto, no te lo voy a devolver hasta que aceptes que te lleve a tu casa, y que te lleve hasta la noche.

-no!, no haré eso!!, mi madre se molesta muy fácilmente conmigo!!

- no te daré tu libro hasta que aceptes.

- OK, OK!!!, pero devuélvemelo ya!!!

tú siempre consigues lo que quieres, cierto?

- si

- ya me di cuenta!

- me da igual, me aburro, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- terminar de leer el libro que me acabas de devolver

- no puedes pensar en otra cosa más que leer ese libro?

- si me lo hubieras dado desde antes, ya habría terminado el capítulo, pero como no es así…

- no me sermonees, el pasado es pasado, me aburro, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- no lo sé, tomar café?

- eso aburre, intenta algo más divertido

- pareces niño pequeño, por qué tú no inventas algo?

- soy de mente no bastante abierta, y si va a ser así entonces ayúdame.

- pues podríamos…

- tengo una idea

- cuál?

- podemos salir a algún lado

- no te entiendo, a qué te refieres?

- podemos ir a…

- si piensas que voy a ir a bailar o ir a tu casa, no cuentes conmigo

- no, yo pensé que podíamos ir al cine

- no, yo no puedo, solo me dejan ir una vez por semana

- entonces, al parque?

- me da igual, siempre y cuando pueda leer mi libro.

Que estaba pensando?, ir yo…con él?, y no se porque dije si, aveces me siento tan débil como para aceptar otra invitación después de lo que me hicieron hace tiempo. Ya estábamos en el parque, me sentía apenada y por lo tanto no tenía ganas de hablar, en ese momento la paz invadía mi interior, ya que yo no tenía tema de conversación….. PERO CLARO QUE SASUKE ARRUINARÍA ESE MARAVILLOSO SILENCIO!!!

- entonces…

- a perdón, dijiste algo?

- qué es lo que estabas pensando?

- por qué lo preguntas?

- es que yo veo que estas muy pensativa, y quiero saber si piensas cosas eróticas

Que?!!!, como se atreve a decirme eso?!!!, y a él que le incumbe lo que pienso?!!!!, quería destrozarlo, matarlo y …y… algo que tenga que ver con matar!!.

- no tengo porque decirte lo que pienso

- entonces si estas pensando eso?- dijo entre risas

- no, solamente no te incumbe lo que pienso.

En ese momento, él me abrazo y hablaba mientras lo hacía.

- no tienes que ser tan dura, tan sólo quería platicar contigo- dijo sentimentalmente

Era increíble, primero trata de hacerme enfurecer y luego cambia su forma de hablar en una forma sentimental, me hacía sentir que no debo enojarme con él.

- y…, quien es tu exnovio?

OK, eso fue muy personal, hasta creía que le iba a decir, pero no debía ser grosera con él.

- a…, esten…, para qué quieres saber?

- sólo pregunto

- bien, se…llama…Sai

- así?, y por qué terminaron?

- él veía a alguien a mis espaldas

- hizo mal

- perdón?

- él no debió hacerte eso, no esta apreciando a una gema como tú- dijo serio

- pero…yo…

- yo no voy a desperdiciar una gema como tú

- yo…

Sasuke me miró fijamente, me tomó de los hombros, me abrazó y me besó, jamás había sentido algo así, sus labios rozaban los míos, me acercaba a su cuerpo cada vez más, y gozaba de lo que hacía, y me da pena admitirlo, yo también gozaba.


End file.
